fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
HibiCana
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 20 (X784) 27 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Archive Telepathy |Character2 = Cana Alberona |Kanji2 = カナ・アルベローナ |Romaji2 = Kana Aruberōna |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 18 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Magic Card Fairy Glitter (Temporary) Fortune Telling |Image Gallery = HibiCana/Image Gallery }} HibiCana (ヒビカナ Hibikina) is a fanon pair between Blue Pegasus Mage, Hibiki Lates and Fairy Tail Mage, Cana Alberona. About Hibiki and Cana Hibiki Lates Hibiki Lates (ヒビキ・レイティス Hibiki Reitisu), also known as the Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team, The Trimens. Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He’s considered handsome by most girls, many of them being willing to join Blue Pegasus just to be near him. Hibiki initially wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes. Shortly after the beginning of the Oración Seis arc, he forsook his jacket and tie, at the same time leaving his shirt hanging untucked over his pants, gaining a much more casual look. In X791, Hibiki switched to a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He’s not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes. Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever; often with little to no shame, even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is also quite a gentlemen towards others, as he is very polite and typically addresses others with honorifics. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. Cana Alberona Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She's also Gildarts Clive's daughter. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with the shade varying from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Cana has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which slowly become more and more defined in later stages of the series. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors: light blue and crimson. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Around the time of the S-Class Trial, Cana wore a new outfit, very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt revealing her abdomen and forearms, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black, calves-long pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, pinkish purple belt adorned by red hearts, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, going up to her middle calves. While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the first stages of the arc, she wore a revealing, dark bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops. After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots. After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard ones, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial, and short-heeled, dark sandals. She also added three more metal bracelets, circling her left wrist, to her standard jewelry. Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are pinkish purple and occasionally a light blue in color. Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much so that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or their background. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she angrily attacks Freed Justine when he forced Juvia Lockser to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class Mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Qualification Exam battle. However, the S-Class exam shows another side of her, one who is willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This desperation actually stems from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify it. As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking. She was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, and acted like an older sister figure to them. History Hibiki's History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild, the length of his membership goes so far back that Master Bob entrusts him with important information and considers him his right hand man. He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica, but their relationship ended when she was murdered while on a mission by Angel of Oración Seis. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but doesn't let it interfere with his work. Cana's History Cana has been in Fairy Tail for twelve years, often socializing with a young Gray Fullbuster, and she joined the guild before Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Lucy notes that among the guild members in their age group, Cana is the eldest and the most senior member of Fairy Tail. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother to find her father, Gildarts Clive, who was a member of Fairy Tail. Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter and Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was his daughter when she learned how great a Mage he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of some day working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. However, as time went on, it became more difficult for Cana and she eventually decided that she would tell Gildarts the truth, when she was able to achieve the rank of S-Class. However, despite having the potential to become an S-Class Mage, she began to despair after failing the exam four times, surpassed even by Erza and Mirajane, both who had joined the guild after her. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, during the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Hibiki is shown flirting with Cana, asking her out. Cana responds that she'll only be able to drink one barrel and Hibiki comments she drank too much.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 5-6 When Hibiki got depressed, Cana offers to comfort him, much to his delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 8 Synopsis Grand Magic Games On the third day of the Grand Magic Games event, Cana represents the B team as a reserve of Jellal explaining he can't come out because of the guest commentator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 Hibiki chooses himself to represent Blue Pegasus for the day's event. Prior to the explanation of rules, Hibiki starts to analyze the temple where the event will occur. The event, Pandemonium, consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. Despite the random nature of the event, Hibiki says that his Archive will allow him to make up a strategy. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 With Erza bringing an early end to Pandemonium, the placement of the other participants is motioned to be decided by the substitute event MPF, which is named after the device it employs: the MPF (Magic Power Finder) - an artifact that, when struck by Magic, represents the amount of power that the Magic has as a numerical value. The higher the number, the more powerful the Magic is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 5 During the event, Hibiki flirts with Cana, soon asking her out. Cana responds that she'll only be able to drink one barrel and Hibiki comments she drinks too much.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 5-6 When he hits the MPF, he gets only a 95 and is depressed and Cana offers to comfort him, much to his delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 8 Having picked 8 as her number, Cana is the last to use the MPF. When it's her turn, she reveals her Fairy Glitter tattoo, much to Makarov's surprise. Mavis explains that she lent Cana Fairy Glitter so that Cana could win the event, and states that given Cana's magical potential, the spell should work this time. Cana proceeds to cast Fairy Glitter on the MPF machine, devastating the surrounding area and shocking the entire audience as the full power of Fairy Glitter breaks the MPF machine, giving Cana a full score of 9,999, exceeding the power of even Jura's spell and placing Fairy Tail B second for the third day's event. As Cana proclaims Fairy Tail's power to the audience, the Fairy Glitter tattoo vanishes from her arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 15-18 References Navigation Category:HibiCana Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples